Lillie
Lillie's names and titles Lillie (Japanese : リーリエ Lilie) (Thai : ลิเลีย Lilia) She is a character introduced in Pokémon Sun and Moon. She can be re-matched by Seymour at the Battle Chateau anytime after entering the Hall of Fame. Titles used: # Pokémon Trainer Lillie # Commander Lillie # Battle Chatelaine Lillie Personality Lillie is a cute girl. She usually behaves well and is a darling to her mom and her brother, Gladion. She is a polite, innocent, and kindhearted girl from a wealthy upbringing, who always cares for and shows concern for others. She is usually found with Lusamine and her Alolan Vulpix, Snowy. She specialises fairy types, but doesn't really want to battle unless she has the potential to do it. Brief story However, The family lived with Seymour in Ekkamai, with no places to live in, since all condos in Bangkok claim that it is full. Luckily for her, Misaki helped her on her residence, and so her family shares the room with Seymour and Asachi. Pokémon ever had # Snowy (Alolan Vulpix) Lv. 48 # Clefable Lv. 52 # Herdier Lv. 67 # Thomas (Chikorita, borrowed from Miku) Lv. 38 # Sergey(Swampert, borrowed from Seymour) Lv. 44 # Emilia (Gardevoir, borrowed from Seymour) Lv. 34 # Nosepass (borrowed from Roxanne) Lv. 51 Her relations, according to her words Friends # Seymour: "He is quite a bit of mischievous to me, but he actually is very tender and likes comforting people. Actually, his mind isn't so masculinely aggressive, but is femininely tender and sweet." # Lusamine: "Mom is my role model. She is very awesome, she is actually strong, but sometimes she is distracted by what she wanted, but she didn't realised how much damage she made to everyone and me, however, after she is fused with Nihilego and was freed, she changed herself, and I never hated her anymore. *sob* In fact, I never hated her at all. I just want to say to her 'I love you, mommy. Please forgive me to what I have done!' But well, we don't anymore. We only have to be compassionate and that is how we become a lukewarm family." # Gladion: "He's a tough brother, but hehe... Not even a pinch to my Clefable. *Laughs unstoppably*" # Asachi: "Although how much he is... errr... AHH!!! CURSE WORD!" some minutes later with heavy breathing... "...Gah... how much he is a sex pervert to me, he still sincerely help me in all cases. But he is just 1/4 of Seymour." # Miku: "She's my best friend! She shares everything I like and everything I love! We are now de facto sisters now! Yippee!" # Ash Ketchum: "For god's sake, he is very good! Even better than my brother!" Enemies # Sparkery: "YOU SON OF A B**** YOU KILLED MY MOM ONCE, AND IF ''VALKYRIE'' IS NOT HERE, SHE IS PROBABLY DEAD FOREVER! CURSE YOU! HAHAHAH!!! BURN IN HELL! YOU DESERVED IT!!! FUFUFUFUFU!!!! YOU DESERVED DEATH PENALTY AND CONGRATS! YOU HAVE IT, AND I HOPE ARCEUS WILL NEVER TAKE YOU UP FROM HELL! YOU PIPSQUEAK! But anyways Sparkery was a poor guy, he was controlled by Ghetsis to kill my mom once, and it's...*sob*... please end the interview, I have no words for that incident...*sob*" # Ghetsis: "ARE YOU LOSING YOUR MIND!? YOU CONTROLLED SPARKERY AND I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HE IS MIND-CONTROLLED BY YOU! POOR SPARKERY, YOU ARE EXCUSED FOR THAT!" 10 Facts about her in Pokémon Gardepert # Lillie sometimes attracted Seymour, but Emilia brought him back to concentration. # Lillie has a Rotom iPhone X. # Lillie is the least aggressive character in this fan-fiction. (But she is quite aggressive when wanted tho) # Lillie is 14 years old. # Lillie secretly likes Seymour like Valkyrie, but their relationships never go farther than BFFs. # Lillie likes to hug Lusamine more than anything else. # Despite being an Alolan, Lillie is of a Kalosian ancestry. # Despite being kind and innocent, she plays PUBG and Call of Duty. # The only magic spell she can cast is "Wingardium Leviosa". # Lillie has more courage and bravery than Asachi, but her courage and bravery sometimes worsens the situation. Category:Protagonists